Just a little courage
by Shezkebab
Summary: Follow the life of Elisa Corvo, from her beginnings in NXT to the Main roster all the way up to Wrestlemania. Who will decide to - help or destory - her? Will it be the Lunatic Fringe? or will it be the Sell out? Will it be the Seth - Rogan look a like? Or will it be someone older and wiser to set Elisa on her way? Heaps of appearances from Wrestlers New and Old
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFiction! I don't own anything from WWE all rights go to them. (Got to cover my tracks yeah?)

* * *

><p>Finally I had made it. After 5 years of travelling constantly between Australia (My birthplace), Mexico, NJW and The United States I had finally made it to the big leagues.<br>Well... Almost in the big leagues. Standing out the front of the WWE developmental complex I examined the massive building and all of it's glory.

"One step for me. One giant leap for WWE's roaster." I internally laughed at my own joke. Cracking bad jokes was the only way to overcome the sense of fear and the bile that I felt in the back of my throat.

It was a week ago when I had received my dream call; Paul levesque or as everyone else knows him as Triple H, decided to call little old me and I thought that someone was cracking a Joke on me. I was in my motel after wrestling at Georgia Championship wrestling in (take a guess) Atlanta, Georgia and was in the midst of cleaning when an unknown caller appeared.  
>"Yes? Hello this is Elisa Hunter speaking."<p>

"Elisa? Hello this is Paul levesque calling from Talent relations at World Wrestling Entertainment. How are you today?" His voice was deep but weirdly smooth. I stopped picking up my dirty wrestling trunks and stopped in my tracks.

"Paul levesque?" It took me a second to realise who's name it was "Triple H?"

I heard a chuckle "Yes this is Triple H but you can just call me Paul for now."  
>This is where I screwed up by suddenly laughing. "Ok ok good joke <em>Triple H. <em>I don't know how you got a hold of this number but you better lose it before I find you and whip your ass." Smirking I awaited the apology that was destined to come and got something that drained the blood straight out of my face.  
>"I would like to see you try. Funny and here I was about to give you a contract to sign with the World Wrestling Entertainment and come join us on our developmental team, since your letters of application we're regarded in high honours from not only myself but Vince McMahon as well. Since you all think this is a joke, I will have to re-evaluate your applications and give you another call in about" their was a pause "2 – 3 years."<br>I didn't know what to do, I had just threatened to whoop Triple H's ass and here he was about to put me on the back bench for another 2 – 3 years?! I wasn't getting any younger and at 25, I was ready to join the Big leagues.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I always get random calls from fans trying to prank me and tell me that 'I am going to where to big boys play'" From my scrambled apology and rush of talking I could just hear the laughter of Paul beside my ear.

"It's fine. You are not the only one who has told me to go 'Fuck myself' or 'Piss off' believing it to be a prank caller. Look I know this unexpected but could you come down to WWE developmental here in Orlando, Florida next week for a meeting to look over your new contract?"

And that's where I was right now. I walked though the front doors and headed towards the desk; shifting my heavy wrestling gear on my back and cracked a smile.  
>"Hi there, I'm Elisa Hunter. I'm here for a meeting with Triple – uhh – Paul levesque?" The nice blonde from behind the desk looked up with a smile.<p>

"Ah Elisa, Paul said to point you down the hall to our left here" She was now doing hand gestures. "Then head straight until you see the big double yellow doors which will lead you straight into the gym area."

With a nod and a "Thank you" I started to walk down this seemingly never ending hall way admiring all the posters of developmental and WWE superstars of today and yesterday, Bret hart, Shawn Michael, Eddie Guerrero, The undertaker and then John Cena, Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Daniel Byran and much, much more.  
>Reaching the yellow doors at the end of the hall way I peaked through the glass and admired what I saw. State of the art gym equipment, massive rings built in all their glory with a lot of developmental + superstars of today standing around the rings and what's this? Working bathrooms! No more slum gyms with no Female bathrooms! No more pervy males!<p>

As I did my little happy gig I heard a cough from behind me, stopping dead in my tracks I looked behind me to see .. Seth Rogan?

"I didn't want to interrupt your happy dance but you seem to blocking the way to the gym" Sami Zayn grinned. I was flabbergasted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look-"

"Exactly like Seth Rogan? I get it all the time but I don't see the resemblance.." He scrunched up his face then smiled. "Are you going in?"

"Oh shit sorry yes." Quickly opening the door and – accidentally – putting a little to much force behind the push, slammed the door into the wall to make a huge 'BANG' which scored 37 stares all at me.

Feeling my face starting to turn the same color as Sami's beard I attempted to put my head up high and walked calmly as I possibly could – into the gym.

"Ahhh there she is!" Paul casually walked towards me and gave me a solid hand shake then turning towards everyone else who were now curiously staring at me. "Everyone I would like you to meet Elisa Hunter." I noticed a few eyebrows shoot up. _So some people recognize me or at least know who I am.. _

"Wassup?" I did a quick wave and head nod to everyone, who mumbled Hi back at me.  
>"You may of heard of her before from some of her more -" Paul was attempting to find the right word.<p>

"Extreme matches?" Sami – Still standing beside me – pipped up and Paul gave a nod.

"Yes Extreme matches is what you could call them." Paul looked down on me - since he was 6'4 and I was 6'0 – and nodded in the direction of a room in the back corner. "Come follow me and let's go get this contract worked out." He nodded to Sami who had a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Welcome to where to big boys play kid."

* * *

><p>Sorry that it was short! Chapter 2 will be coming up soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own anything from WWE.

Walking towards a side room that looked over the entirety of the developmental complex, Hunter motioned me to sit down as he pulled out a bundle of files from his desk.

"Alright here's the contract, we will have you signed on for 2 years. Depending on how well you go in developmental you could be pushed to the main roster in around 6 months."

I studied the contract in great detail – 700k a year plus bonus pay on Pay-per views, my own motel paid for by WWE here in Florida and my own personal trainer.

"Own personal trainer?" I lifted my eyebrow at Hunter who grinned.

* * *

>"You won't believe who has already put their hands up to train you, which is a great honor to have so many Alumni wrestlers on your behalf." grabbing a pen "So we in?"<p>"Oh hell yeah."<p>

Leaving the office, I notice Sami waving over to myself to join him by one of the rings.

"How'd it go?"

"Well looks like you guys are going to have to work a bit harder now, since I'm going to whip all your asses" Grinning I roll into the ring and jump on the corner, posing like randy orton and await a round of applause from Sami.

Laughing, he gave me a polite clap as I bowed. "Thank you, Thank you. I'm here all night folks."

Suddenly their was a scoff and giggles from across the room, peering up I notice Rosa mendes and Natalya Hart staring at me with daggers. _Huh, wonder what their problem is._

Sami was examining the girls as well "Don't worry about them." Staring up at me with his calm brown eyes. "They are always like this when a new diva comes in. They are just intimated because now there is even more rivals for the belt."

Jumping back to the floor with a sigh, I notice a glimpse of someone from the corner of the room watching me but before I could fully take notice someone had got in the way of my sight.  
>"Hello there, my name is Paul heyman." Grabbing my hand and shaking it, I was in shock. Paul heyman had to be one of – if not the – Greatest mangers of all time and could get anyone over. Standing in his 2,000 dollor suit and his – lack of – hair pulled back, he gave me the look over which made me start to worry.<p>

"Good to meet you Mr. Heyman I'm Elisa -"

"Yes, yes I know who you are. I've been watching you from GCW and when I heard the Hunter was bringing you up to Developmental and NXT I had to put name down as a manger, you have to be one of the most interesting Diva to come into the company for at least the past 5 years."

Shocked and filled with this sense of pride, I grinned. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

All of a sudden his phone started to go off. "Do excuse me Miss. Corvo, We shall continue this conversation at a later date." And he was gone in a flash.

"Huh well, That was fast. I never expected Paul heyman to put his name down as a manger. Heh, What else is going to happen?" Talking out loud I look over to Sami who was now staring at the doors I had walked through only an hour ago.

"What who is it?" I whisper and a cold chill flowed through my blood.

It was The undertaker.

_What was he doing here? I thought he didn't rock up unless he was need from Vince?!_

Stunned, I couldn't move my eyes from the phenom that was now talking with ecstatic Hunter. Hunter gave him a hug and you could see Mark smile from underneath his hoodie. It was so weird seeing this larger than life character standing in the same building as myself and here he is wearing a hoodie and a pair of tracksuit pants.

All of sudden everyone was once again staring at me. Including Hunter and Mark.

Hunter was motioning me to come over and talk.

_No no no no no, I can't go over there. I can't. I WILL NOT MOVE FROM THIS SPOT. This is my death place, yep that's it. I'm going to have a heart attack and die right here._

Sami gave me a push in the back. "Move" He whispered and I shuffled my way over to where they stood.

"Umm...Hi..tthere, It's nicce.. to meet yyyou" I could feel my face go a shade of scarlet red as I stumbled over my words.

"Elisa I would like you to meet Mark Calaway or as you should know The Undertaker, he is one of the Trainers to put their names down as your trainer."  
>I couldn't breath. <em>He wants me? As a pupil? <em>"You what?" I gasped out loud with cause a reaction out of both of Taker and Hunter. "Www...Why? I'm new here. I suck, not good. Bad." I pointed at myself in desperation.

A rumble of laughter from Taker as he looked down on me. "I know how you wrestle." His deep voice calming me and making me sweat at the same time. "I want to train you, I do not choose a lot of people to train and you will be my first Diva pupil as well. So I see this as a challenge, will you also accept this challenge of training with me? It's going to be cruel and frustrating but I bet you that you will be on the main roster in 3 months with me and Diva's champion in 9 months."

What could I say? No? I think he would of decimated me on the spot.

Clearing my throat and extending my hand out to mark. I stared at him right in the eyes and in a clear voice said the one thing that was going to change my wrestling career forever.

"Deal."


End file.
